


Castiel’s Perfect World

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: Supernatural Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I should be sleeping, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Soooo much fluff, but im not, screw high school, this is my first work in the fandom bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Basically, this is my take on Cas’s dijin world, but with a happy ending.





	Castiel’s Perfect World

Castiel found himself standing outside, in front of a small, quaint little house. It was a pretty shade of pale yellow, and the lawn was bright green. Beautiful flowers sat on and in front of the tiny porch, where two rocking chairs sat side by side.

 

Bees buzzed around, and in the driveway, pristine black, was the Impala. Dean was here.

 

He walked briskly to the door, but hesitated to open it. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and entered.

 

“Cas! You’re home early.”

 

Dean.

 

The hunter was wearing a soft-looking gray sweater, a pair of worn and faded jeans, and nothing on his feet but socks. No leather jacket, though it was laying on a coatrack by the door.

 

Dean sauntered over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, letting his head drop to rest on Cas’s shoulder. He hummed into the angel’s neck.

 

Cas returned the hug without hesitation. He was still processing the kiss. Were they...dating? Together? Where had he been that he was back early from?

 

Something on his hand caught his eye. A band of silver, on his left hand. A wedding band.

 

He was married.

 

Dean drew back slightly from the hug. Without thinking, Cas pulled his hand forward to study it. A matching silver band.

 

He was married to Dean.

 

Another, stronger, wave of impulse swept over him. Cas kissed Dean hard on the lips, threading his hands through the taller man’s hair.

 

“Mhmmmm.” Dean moaned into the kiss. Cas smiled against his lips. “We’re married; can’t I kiss you in our own house?”

 

“‘Course you can.” Dean mumbled. “But Sam and Gabe are gonna be here in a few hours, and since you’re home early you’re helping with dinner.”

 

In the kitchen, there was already something in the oven.

 

“I made an apple pie,” Dean was saying. “but you’re going to make a salad because if we didn’t have some rabbit food Sam would freak.”

 

This was incredibly strange, but at the same time it was everything Cas ever wanted. So he made a salad. More or less.

 

As he was dumping freshly washed greens into a bowl, Cas felt arms circle his waist. Dean rested his forehead against the nape of his neck. “I love you.” The other man whispered.

 

Everything he’d ever wanted.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” He turned in the embrace and kissed his husband lightly. “I’m going to change into something more appropriate for dinner.”

 

Dean frowned slightly. “It’s just Sam and Gabe. They’re staying for a week, remember? Are you feeling alright, babe?”

 

No, he didn’t remember. But Cas nodded anyways. “I’m fine. I just need to lie down for a bit.”

 

The smile on Dean’s face returned. “You better not be doing this to get out of helping me cook.”

 

“I’d never dream of it.” Castiel promised.

 

He headed upstairs. After a bit of looking through closets, finding blankets and a laundry room, he stumbled upon a room that he supposed was for guests. Right across the hall from it was his and Dean’s bedroom.

 

It was bigger than the guest room. A king sized bed was pushed up against one wall. Across from sat a low dresser with picture frames scattered across it. A bookshelf stood in the corner, and two windows let in bright sunlight.

 

Cas wandered over to the picture frames. The one in the center caught his eye. In it, he and Dean were both dressed in suits, with a backdrop of what appeared to be some sort of party. Dean was shoving a piece of cake in Cas’s face, and both of them were laughing. They looked so happy.

 

It was their wedding, Cas realized. That was a picture of their wedding.

 

There was a picture of them kissing underneath mistletoe at Christmastime, both in sweaters. A picture of them laying in the grass outside their house.

 

And a picture of Sam and Gabriel. In it, Sam was blushing hard as he held up his hand to show off the gold ring adorning it. Gabe was beaming, a huge grin on his face. He had an arm slung around Sam.

 

They were married. Or at least engaged.

 

Cas flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

 

“Cas! Honey, get up! Sam and Gabe are coming any minute!” Dean’s voice called.

 

Stumbling down the stairs, Cas adjusted his tie. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” A tinge of guilt went through him as he saw that Dean had made pretty much everything on the table. On the plus side, it smelled amazing.

 

Someone knocked on the door. Cas opened it, and there stood his brother and Sam.

 

“Cassie! Dean-o!” Gabriel swept into the house, Sam behind him, hair long as ever.

 

After greetings and hugs and affectionate punching the four headed into the kitchen because Sam was “so hungry he could probably eat anything at this point because someone forgot to pack any food for the drive”. This was all said with a glare directed at Gabe.

 

So they all sat around the little kitchen table, eating the food which everyone repeatedly praised Dean for, because he was honestly an amazing cook.

 

“Do you remember the last time we visited, and Cassie insisted on cooking?” Gabe laughed. “He tried to cook a chicken and set it on fire in the oven.”

 

Sam grinned. “Yeah, I dumped a bucket of water on it, and pretty much soaked Cas and the chicken. We ended up getting burgers.”

 

Cas smiled. He didn’t remember this, but it sounded like he had the perfect life. “Dean is a far better chef than I am anyways.”

 

The conversation stopped when the pie was brought out. Everyone was too busy eating.

 

After dinner, they all crowded onto the couch in front of the tv to watch a movie. Gabriel was practically sitting on top of Sam, who rested his chin on top of his head.

 

Dean had his legs thrown over Cas’s lap, a blanket covering both of them. They were watching _Braveheart_.

 

Sometime during the movie both Dean and Gabe fell asleep. When the credits rolled, Sam shifted Gabriel in his arms and stood with a sigh. “Well, we’ll just go up to bed. Do you need any help, Cas?”

 

“No, Sam. Thank you.”

 

Somehow, Cas was able to carry Dean all the way to their bed. He let the bigger man flop onto the mattress while he pulled back the blankets.

 

Turning out the light and wriggling next to Dean. He threw an arm around his (husband’s!!!) waist and sighed contentedly. This had been a perfect day.

 

He was just drifting off to sleep when erotic moans drifted across the hall from the guest room.

 

Next morning, Cas blinked sleep out of his eyes. Sun shone cheerily through the windows. Dean was snuggled into his side.

 

And in the doorway stood none other than Castiel’s father. God himself. He beckoned silently.

 

Though he didn’t want to get up, Cas carefully untangled himself from Dean and slipped into the hall.

 

“Hey son.” His father led the way downstairs. “I suppose you have a lot of questions.”

 

“Damn right.” Cas barks, suddenly angry. “Why don’t I remember any of this? Why don’t I remember...remember marrying Dean? I don’t even know what’s going on between Sam and Gabriel!”

 

Chuck shrugged. “They’re married. Two year anniversary in three months. You and Dean got married in the summer five years ago. It wasn’t big, but I was there. Sam and Gabriel were your best men. They started dating the next day.”

 

So that cleared a few things up. “Five years I’ve had this life and I can’t remember any of it? I want it back. I’m happy like this; I want to stay.”

 

A sigh. “We has to erase a chunk of memory from the four of you. I think we went a bit too deep. I’m sorry, son. I actually came to give you the memories back.”

 

Not a minute later, a surge of events flew through his mind.

 

Dean proposing in a grassy field where they’d gone to stargaze.

 

Their wedding.

 

Buying this house.

 

Having Sam and Gabe over for holidays and dinner.

 

Dean’s excellent cooking.

 

Gabriel’s proposal to Sam, in the middle of the diner they’d gone to after Cas had nearly set the kitchen on fire attempting to make pie, the first time he’d tried to cook for them.

 

The wedding that had come a few months later.

 

He worked at a florist’s shop. Dean worked part time as a mechanic. They loved each other.

 

Cas was still sifting through all the memories when Sam, Dean, and Gabe came downstairs. Dean rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder, with a mumbled complaint about how he left him alone.

 

Sam sat on the counter, hitting his head against a cabinet.

 

Gabriel had promptly dumped coffee in the machine and was now discreetly adding as much sugar as he could without Sam noticing.

 

And all was well in the yellow house. 

**Author's Note:**

> More stupid cute one shots to come!
> 
> Comment your opinion.


End file.
